Random Stuff
by hi everyone
Summary: This is my first fanfic so I hope it's a good one. Zatch, Kiyo and the crew go to Zofis' fair and Canada's Wonderland!
1. The invitation

Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell except the stupid Flabby. He is an idiot.

* * *

One day, Ponygon was acting strange. Instead of saying "Meru meru me" he said "heru heru he."

"What's wrong Ponygon?" Zatch asked.

"Heru heru he."

"Can you ever speak the pony language again?"

"Heru?"

Zatch sighed and said, "say meru."

Ponygon smiled a pony smile and said, "meru meru meeee…"

"Zatch!"

Zatch turned around and saw Vulcan!

Suddenly, Naomi came and took Vulcan!

"**VULCAN!**" Zatch screamed. "**NOOO!**" Then Zatch took off with amazing speed known as the 'Zatch

run.'

Later, Zatch was looking for Naomi and Vulcan with the help of Tia. "Why did you let Naomi take him? She's evil," Tia said.

"I did not let her get Vulcan. Anyway, I should use a **Bao Zakeruga **against her one day," Zatch mumbled.

"Maybe Reycom can help us look for Vulcan and Naomi."

Far away, a Mamodo was playing with Vulcan 300. His name was Zofis. "Ahh… I can play with this dolly named Vulcan 300 all day," he said. "Naomi, you have my permission to come to the 'feast of the mamodo from 1000 years ago.' It is very fun. All the dances, yummy treats, fun games, and the all new games-Pinball, Tag, and Pin the tail on the Donkey!"

Naomi nodded. "Thank you, Zofis. I WILL come."

1 day later, Naomi came back. She gathered a big crowd. "Tomorrow, there will be a great feast in Zofis' castle! Want fun and games? If you want some, you really should come!"

"Hey," Zeno said. "Is there the game 'Zeno Bell Mamodo fury' on the PS2 again?"

Naomi thought for a while. "I don't know. But they have a lot of ccaaannnndddddyyyyyy!"

"You idiot, Naomi! Everyone knows that the games 'Zatch Bell Mamodo fury' and 'Zeno Bell Mamodo fury' are ALWAYS on the PS2!" Sugino shouted at her. "Everybody beat her up!"

Naomi started crying. "You big _meanies!_ Why beat me up?"

"Because you are so STUPID!" Reycom said. Then, everybody beat up Naomi with their spells.

Later, Zatch was fighting a mamodo named 'Flabby.' (He stupid mamodo with stupid name) Flabby's 3 spells were: dabby, rabby, and habby.

"Go, Zatch!" Kiyo shouted. "**Zaker!**"

Zatch swiftly ran behind Flabby and shot a blast of lightning.

"Flabby! Use **Rabby!**" Flabby's bookowner said. '**Rabby**' was Flabby's defensive spell.

Zatch's **Zaker **hit the **Rabby **and both mamodo punched each other. Then, Flabby jumped back to the side of his bookowner and made a ball of energy around him. Zatch and Kiyo shielded there eyes as Flabby began to change…

* * *

I hope you thought it was good enough. 


	2. The Feast

So, this is chapter 2. Now, let's go to Zofis' great party! And, would you want to bob for hay? (eeww soaking hay)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Kakashi and Megaman.

* * *

Flabby disappeared when Kiyo and Zatch slightly opened their eyes to see what was happening. "Where did he-"

Zatch started.

"I don't know. Maybe he teleported ran away. Maybe the round thingy was just a distraction ," Kiyo said._ I bet he was to_

_scared to fight an electric opponent, or too weak,_ he then thought.

"Dude, that was so rad," Flabby's bookowner said. "I know what happened-the energy ball made him grow wings so he can fllllyyyyy away. Nice to meet you, my name is Mr. Cloudy, Rafka Cloudy."

_Oh, then your archenemy is Kafka Sunbeam, you idiot. Why don't you just look for your mamodo?_ Kiyo looked back at him.

"Yo, yo yo man I am the best," Mr. Cloudy rapped. "I am a gangster, and I love eating pie." Kiyo shuddered at the thought of being shot by a gangster. "Puuuulease don't shoot me, especially in the private."

Kiyo said slowly, "Okayyy… Anyway, do you want to go to the _EVIL_ Milordo Z's fun feast?"

"Sure! My friend Naruto and Kakashi told me about it! It must be fun. Who told **you** about it?"

Kiyo thought about it for 12 hours straight. Then he shouted in Mr. Cloudy's ear, "**OH YESSSSS!!!!!! I KNOW WHO TOLD ME ABOUT IT! IT WAS NAOMI! NNAAOOMMII!! NNNAAAOOOMMMIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Rafka passed out after understanding what he said. "Oh, and it's tomorrow," Zatch muttered, getting more tired every second because of the 12 hour wait.

The next day, they were at the feast. Everyone was there-Zatch,Kiyo,Tia,Megumi,Kanchome,Folgore,Ponygon,Mr.Sunbeam,

Wonrei,Li-en,Hyde,Eido,Zeno,Dufort,Naomi,Flabby,Mr.Cloudy,Bari,Baransha, and mamodo from 1000 years ago.

"Wow! A lot of mamodo from 1000 years ago right my brother Zeno?" "Yes. A lot of mamodo from 1000 years ago." Megaman was amazed. "Whoa! A lot of mamodo from 1000 years ago!"

There was Victoreem's concert and he sang _Very Melon. They melt in your mouth, Very Melon! 1,2,1,2 Very Melon! Catch my heart, Very Melon! _After the Melonman, Folgore was next._ Hey,hey let's dance all day! Boing, boing! Hey,hey let's dance all day! Boing, boing! Boogie, boogie,boogie!_

Zeno was playing "Zeno Bell Mamodo Fury" on the PS2. Ponygon was bobbing for hay. Hyde was eating popcorn. But Zatch didn't like what he saw-Zofis was playing with Vulcan 300! _Darn you jerk, _Zatch thought in his head. _Why play with MY_

_Toy? Why do you have to be on a balcony? Why be somewhere that I can't go to?_

With all these questions in his head, Zatch didn't really notice how bad was the thing he was doing. He was reaching for the grenade in the cell. "Yo, can I have the grenade to blow up the balcony?" Zatch asked the guard. "Sure, the grenades are free-they're not $666666.99 or $12323432333123123313344564564545.99, they're just free." The stupid guard replied with a weird expression on his face. Then, he gave Zatch the grenade. After, he went to the attraction that was called "shoot grenades at the balcony to free Vulcan and Vulcan is yours if you free him from Zofis' solid grip who is on the balcony."

No mamodo from 1000 years ago have dared to play the fun game. They would whimper, "we don't want to hurt the savior of the mamodo from 1000 years ago."(A. N.: I keep using the words 'mamodo from 1000 years ago' and does it annoy you?)

But Zatch did it. His 'yo yo grenades' blew up the balcony and made Zofis go screaming like a girl down. Vulcan did a heelflip on his skateboard when he got out of Zofis' dirty hands. Then, Vulcan landed in Zatch's arms. "Vulcan! I missed you so much!" Zatch said with tears of joy streaming down his face. "Awww…" Vulcan smiled a 300 missley smile. "Don't cry. Where together again."

"MERU MERU MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Ponygon screamed. (translation: this means war!)Then ponygon turned into a violent pony and started to beat Zofis up. "MOOOMMMMYYYYYYY!!!!!!!" Zofis screamed. Then, Ponygon threw Zofis into the bobbing for hay barrel. "Yeah, go Ponygon!" Zatch threw his fists up into the air. It was the end of Zofis, for now.

* * *

So, that's the end of the chapter. Ponygon is really powerful! 


	3. Bob the Builders question

This is Chapter 3! Disclaim: Bob the builder, Kirby, Canada's Wonderland, Disney World.

* * *

Everyone just got home. "That feast was so dangerous. Ponygon nearly drowned in the _Bobbing for Hay _barrel," Kirby said.

"Yeah. And Zofis took Vulcan for some unknown reason," Zatch replied. Suddenly, claws went speeding at Kirby! Before Kirby could react, they hit him and he winced in pain. Then a laser beam hit Zatch and he went sprawled to the ground. Zatch then saw 2 enemies – Robnos and Kolulu!

"Heh heh heh…" Robnos chuckled. "I knew you would fall into my great trap." "Hey," Kolulu murmured. "It was my idea."

"**Zakeruga!**" The electric beam shot over to Robnos. Grinning, he kicked the blast away as if he used the matrix. The **Zakeruga **didn't even give him a dent on his clothes! "What?" Kiyo shouted.

Then, Hyde,Eido,Zeno, and Dufort came running to the battle.

"Both of you, use your Strongest spell at the same time! **Jikiraga!**" "**Zeno Zakeruga!**" The dragon and bird both combined into a bird with a dragon tail! It hit Robnos.

"AGGHHHHHH!!!!!!" Robnos yelled in pain. His huge head blew up and the metal pieces sprayed down onto Kolulu unendingly. Kanchome then got the chance to sneak behind Ruku and Lori and burn their mamodo books. Both of their mamodo faded out of sight, crying.

"Dude, look at that guy over there!" Kirby said. He was a smiling man who was wearing a helmet and overalls.

"Yo my peeps," the human said. "I am Bob the builder. I have come to ask you a very important question. Okay?"

"Meru Meru Meeeeeeeeeeeeeee," Ponygon shouted. (Translation: Say the stupid question!)

"Sure, man," Bob replied. "So, want to go to the amazing place called Canada's Wonderland? It's really amazing."

Kirby amazed. "Whoa, that must be really, really, amazing!"

Ponygon nodded. "Meru meru meru mery amazing."

Zeno and Zatch jumped up and down. "It will be reallllllllllyyyyyyy amazing!"

"But what is a Canada's Wonderland???" Kiyo asked.

"No time to answer. There's a jeep for you to go on. Good luck and have fun."

"Here's a little thank-you gift. **Jikerdor!**"

Bob then got stuck on the huge metal sign where Fein was once stuck. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" A huge pillar hit him and, his life was over.

"There's a problem with this jeep," Mr. Sunbeam said.

"What is it?"

"This jeep is headed to Disney world, not Canada's Wonderland."

"Darn Bob. Why does he have to tell a stupid lie?"

"Hey! There's the wonderland and the Disney place!"

"MERU MERU MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" Ponygon screamed. He pointed behind Canada's wonderland. Everybody looked that way. There was a volcano!

Everybody screamed. "Hey, that's not a volcano," Eido said. "That's just a mountain."

"Sure," Hyde said. "As long as there's no lava."

* * *

So, that's the end of the chapter! Now, what do you think they'll ride? 


End file.
